Breathless Dawns
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: Akito may be gone, but Haru is still damaged. Can Yuki and Kyo's love save him from the darkness? Given to OtakuGurl247.
1. Prologue

**Lady Serena: I have returned at last! I was so busy with school and with my other stories...I'm sorry for having left you alone for so long my beloved Kyo-kun!**

**Kyo: Damn…I was hoping you would have forgotten about this lame story you have planned.**

**Lady Serena: Of course not! I could never forget you!**

**Kyo: (rolls eyes) Che. Whatever.**

**Yuki: Welcome back Serena-san. What do you have planned this time?**

**Haru: Is there more smut? I can't wait to get back into my kitten and mouse's pants. (licks lips)**

**Kyo: Pervert!**

**Yuki: (blushes) Haru!**

**Lady Serena: (drools) Eh? Umm…maybe later. This will start out rated T for now…I'm not sure if I feel strong enough to write another hardcore lemon. It was hot…but I had trouble writing it because I kept getting nosebleeds.**

**Kyo, Yuki, Haru: (twitches) She's the real hentai.**

**Lady Serena: Anyway, please enjoy my dear readers! Please stay tuned for more soon! This is the Sequel to Restless Days and Sleepless Nights. This is a bit repetitive but it's from all points of view and merely introspection to sum up the previous stories so bear with me ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Warning: Yaoi, a.k.a. homosexuality**

**Breathless Dawns: Prologue**

**Haru's POV**

I could only shiver and rock back and forth in the fetal position in my dark prison. Darkness and cold was all I had around me. I was fading away every second I was in there. Three days felt like three years. It was all Akito's fault…the "God" of the Sohmas is now dead…but he haunts me from beyond the grave. While I was in Yuki's old room, I felt like I had lost everything and everyone dear to me. Yuki hated me, White Haru had disappeared and left only Black Haru to fend for himself, and Kyo was in the clutches of a mad man. It was my fault. I soon couldn't remember…what light looked like…what warmth felt like…what home-made meals tasted like…what flowers smelled like…what hearing the sound of another person's voice was like. I forgot it all.

I was lost and had given up hope, until that door opened and the light blinded me briefly. At first I was terrified and confused…who was this beautiful angel with those striking violet eyes? Why was he crying? I wanted to comfort him, so I reached out and touched his soft gray hair. Suddenly, it all came back. It was so much, so fast that my head felt like it was about to explode. I whispered his name…Yuki. My lovely cousin, the Prince, had rescued me from the darkness…the very same darkness he had grown up in.

Everyone thought I was better after that. What no one knew was that my return to sanity was temporary. My White and Black sides merged…but the mixture is uneven and there are cracks which are growing larger day by day. Yuki and Kyo are my lovers, and they don't know what is happening to me. We made love last week for this first time. They had trapped me in the chemistry lab after school and made me swear to tell them the truth. They knew me well enough to realize that something was wrong. I want to be honest with them…but I'm afraid.

How will they react when I tell them that I'm starting to forget everything again? What will they say when they learn that soon I will be permanently trapped in my own mind? Hatori will probably have me committed and locked up in a white padded cell in a straitjacket. I find it ironic how I will be in a room of light rather than the dungeon of darkness I had been in. I wonder if it will be cold in there too. I don't like the cold. It enhances my fear…my loneliness. I don't want anyone to come visit me…especially not Kyo and Yuki. It would be unbearable for all of us…I don't want them to see me like that. Yuki and Kyo…I'm sorry that I have to leave you. I wish we could stay together always.

**Kyo's POV**

I haven't felt so comfortable and at peace in years. I can't remember the last time I felt another person's arms around me…besides Tohru…but her hugs make me transform. Now I get touched by Yuki and Haru. A lot. In a very intimate way. It's strange and embarrassing…but I like it. I feel loved. A monster like me…actually loved. And by my enemy and rival to boot! I never dreamed this would happen…but it did…and I've never been happier.

However, I know from past experiences that happiness can't last for long. Something is bound to ruin it. I have this feeling that it's going to happen soon. The love we worked so hard to build is going to be torn to shreds…and I'm worried there's nothing we can do to stop it. I would tell Yuki and Haru about this feeling…but they won't believe me…and I don't want to upset them. But I'm afraid. I'm terrified of losing them. Akito may be dead but I sense his dark presence hanging over us. If only we could break free completely…if only I could save our love from this impending threat. Yuki and Haru…I'm so sorry that I can't protect you both. I wish we could stay together always.

**Yuki's POV**

I'm not alone anymore. Akito always told me that no one besides him would ever love me. He kept me scared, alone, and empty. It was so dark and cold in that room. Even after I grew up and escaped to Shigure's home…he still had a hold on me. I thought it would never break, until Kyo came back into my life. I fell in love with the stupid cat and he took down the walls I had built around my heart. He saved me from the darkness. I saved Haru from that same hell recently. It was awful to see him so lost and afraid. His mind was severely damaged and although he tries to hide it…I can see that it's not going to heal anytime soon.

I made him promise to tell me and Kyo what has been bothering him…but it's been a week and he still hasn't come clean. As I watch him, every day I can see little signs proving that his mental state is fragile. He's forgetting things. Some may chalk it up to his dumb Ox spirit taking over, but I know better. Hatsuharu may have had a bad sense of direction…but he was never this absent-minded. It took him a whole minute to respond when I was speaking to him. He forgot Kisa's name until I gently reminded him. Something is very wrong with my boyfriend…and I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of losing him. We all went through so much and got so far…we can't quit now! I refuse to give up on us. Yes, the road ahead of us is long and paved with obstacles…but we can do it. I'm not alone anymore. Akito was wrong. Kyo is not in the cat house. Akito was defeated. Haru has two people who love and respect him. Akito is dead. I am out of the darkness and the cold. In Kyo's arms, I am warm and safe. In Haru's smile, I see light and joy. In my heart, I feel pure, unadulterated, love for both of them.

Haru and Kyo…I'm so sorry that it took me so long to see…I need you and love you. I will do whatever it takes to keep us together…always.

**Lady Serena: So, that was just me sticking my toe into the water for the first time in months. How was it?**

**Kyo: It sucked.**

**Haru: You made me seem pathetic. And there was no sex.**

**Yuki: I thought it was a good attempt. You're just out of practice since you haven't written anything about us in quite a while. You can do better next time. I do like how strong you made me though.**

**Kyo: Totally out of character. The damn rat is weak and helpless.**

**Haru: I'm not sexy enough here…you better fix that in the next chapter.**

**Lady Serena: (shaking in fear) I'm sorry! I'll do better next time! I promise! (throws herself out the window and runs into the freezing cold)**

**Kyo: What the hell?**

**Haru: Such a drama queen.**

**Yuki: That was a bit unnecessary, but her nerves are fragile and you guys hurt her feelings. Apologize when she gets back.**

**Haru: Yes, Yuki.**

**Kyo: Whatever.**


	2. Trouble is a Friend

**Lady Serena: (climbs back in through the window) Phew. The coast is clear. I thought for sure that Kyo and Haru would be here waiting. Damn sexy hotheads…**

**Yuki: (walks into the room with a cup of tea) Oh, Serena-san? You're back! I'm glad to see you relatively unharmed. Are you feeling better now?**

**Lady Serena: (stares at the tea and shivers) Yeah…hey Yuki-kun. **

**Yuki: (smiles) Would you like some tea?**

**Lady Serena: (eyes sparkling) YES PLEASE!**

**Yuki: (turns to get her a cup and bumps into Kyo and Haru) Oh!**

**Kyo: OW!**

**Haru: That…hurt… **

**(A dark aura surrounds Kyo and Haru. Yuki and Lady Serena back away nervously)**

**Lady Serena: Now now…please don't kill us. It was an accident.**

**Kyo: (snickering) Heh heh heh…we're not going to kill you. We're going to tie you up and dangle you in front of your angry readers. We are going to laugh as you scream and cry while they pelt you with rocks and set your feet on fire. No…we're not going to kill you. You don't get off that easily.**

**Lady Serena: (shivers and has tears pour down her face) Nooo…please…anything but that! **

**Haru: (grins wickedly) Hahahahaha. As for you dear Yuki…you will have to pay the price…by acting as our servant for the next two weeks. And you will have to do whatever we say…while dressed as a French maid.**

**(Kyo and Haru release maniacal laughter and Lady Serena is secretly amused by the mental image of Yuki as a maid. Yuki somehow grow ten feet tall and has magical flames raging behind him.)**

**Yuki: Baka neko…baka ushi…you both die now. (proceeds to beat the stuffing out of his two ukes).**

**Lady Serena: (trying to ignore the fighting in the background while giggling) Ahem…well… please enjoy and review! Don't forget that each chapter has a song and each song has a connection to the theme of the chapter. If you don't like songfics then I apologize but that's just the way this series is. The lyrics are in italics.**

**Song: "Trouble is a Friend" by Lenka (love this song!!!)**

**Breathless Dawns Chapter 1: Trouble is a Friend**

The sun's rays caressed Kyo's skin as morning arrived. He let out a content purr and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. His sun-kissed arm draped across the naked pale chest of his lover. Yuki's body's tensed briefly before relaxing. Even asleep, the Rat still had to control his reflexes so that he wouldn't smack his bedmate. Kyo's ruby orbs reluctantly opened to observe the movement of Yuki's chest. The rat's cheeks had tints of pink and some strands of his gray locks hovered over his closed eyelids. Kyo rolled his eyes and smiled lovingly at the sleepy-head. With a quick turn of his head to glance at the alarm clock on his desk, Kyo was relieved to see that they still had two hours before they had to leave for school. He figured he could be nice for once and let the Prince sleep for a bit longer. Besides, it gave him a chance to watch without being interrupted or yelled at.

_Trouble, he will find you  
No matter where you go  
Oh, oh  
No matter if you're fast  
No matter if you're slow  
Oh, oh _

He blinked as the realization hit him that it was exactly a month ago when he had awakened and found Yuki in his bed. Even though Kyo had done his best to fight it, the strong pull he and Yuki had towards each other won out in the end. Yuki had taken his breath away that morning and Kyo wondered vaguely if he ever truly got it back. Oh well. He had Yuki and Haru so he wasn't going to complain. While the cat had been busy day-dreaming, Yuki had entered the conscious world and also studied the orange-head, as quiet as a mouse. He felt a flicker of amusement at the various expressions Kyo's face clearly depicted. The stupid cat was truly a mystery, and Yuki was glad to be the one allowed to solve him bit by bit every day.

"Hey, good morning," Yuki said as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Kyo's cheek.

Kyo jumped, his eyes wide, before he came to his senses and glared slightly at the smirking rat.

"Yeah…morning. 'Bout time you got up," he grumbled, but he was pleased with the small gesture of affection.

_The eye of the storm  
Wanna cry in the morn  
Oh, oh  
You're fine for a while  
But you start  
To lose control_

Yuki sighed, "How much time do we have?"

Kyo glanced again to the clock and replied, "About an hour and forty-five minutes. Why? You planning on sleeping again?"

Yuki's violet eyes glittered mischievously as he said, "Only if you agree to sleep with me."

Kyo's eyes narrowed at his lusty lover and groaned, "Are you serious? Can't you wait until after school? You're still half-asleep aren't you?"

Yuki grinned, "So what if I am? Do you really want to wait that long? We've got time now and you know how I hate to go unsatisfied."

A scoff and then, "You're just as bad as Haru…no…you're worse. No sex! Behave yourself nezumi and maybe you'll get a treat later."

The Prince frowned as he pondered the offer for a moment before he nodded and stood, "Alright. But you know I'll make you live up to your promise. Get ready for it neko."

They smiled warmly at each other before finally moving to get ready for the day. As Yuki turned around to get dressed, Kyo's smile fell off of his face and he frowned. That feeling of doom had reappeared in his stomach. Trouble was on his way…and Kyo wasn't ready for it at all.

_He's there in the dark  
He's there in my heart  
He waits in the wings  
He's gotta play a part  
Trouble is a friend  
Yeah ,Trouble is a friend of mine  
Ahh_

**Five hours later…**

Lunch had finally arrived and Kyo had to squash the urge to perform a happy dance. No… Sohma Kyo, the hot-headed rebellious cat-lover, would be killing his reputation if he showed his goofy side. Can't afford that now!

"Kyo-kun, are you ready to go?" Tohru asked as she approached him with her friends.

Kyo looked up at her and felt a gush of warmth come at him from the cheerfulness she exuded. When she was with him, he couldn't help thinking that everything was going to be ok. Could Tohru's light protect all of them from the impending darkness?

"Yo, orangey! Wake up!" Tohru's friend Uo yelled.

Kyo snapped back to reality and glared at her, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up you damn Yankee! You're so loud it's annoying! Let's just go"

Hana sent him a strange look and he shrunk away from her. The girl was way too creepy. Kyo and the girls left the room and began to head towards their usual spot outside. Spring had arrived and the cold weather had slowly disappeared. The sun shone down on them as they exited the building.

"Kyo-kun, is something wrong?" Tohru asked quietly after she slowed her pace to match his, allowing Uo and Hana to walk ahead.

Kyo quickly began arguing with himself. Should he tell her about his feeling? She may be a ditz but she had a kind heart and open mind. She was known for spouting out tidbits of good advice here and there, so maybe she could help him now? _  
_

_Trouble is a friend  
But trouble is a foe  
Oh, oh  
And no matter  
What I feed him  
He always seems to grow  
Oh, oh  
_

"Actually, there is something. Tohru…can you keep a secret…at least for a little while?" he whispered, his eyes full of anxiety.

Tohru stared at him in shock for a minute before she nodded fervently, "Of course Kyo-kun! I'll do my best to help you!"

Uo and Hana turned to glance back at them suspiciously, but when Kyo sent them a heated glare, they turned back and continued walking. Kyo sighed and pulled Tohru to the side. They stood in silence while Kyo shuffled his feet and gathered his courage. Yes, Tohru could help him. She'd know what to do.

"Anno…Kyo-kun? You don't want to go eat lunch with the others? Does this have something to do with Sohma-kun and Hatsuharu-san?" she broke the silence hesitantly.

Kyo's eyes met hers as he raised his head and said, "No! I mean yes! I mean…kind of. You see, Tohru…I have this feeling."

He paused to let the thought sink in and took her blink as a sign for him to continue, "It's really bad. Something is going to happen and I don't know why, but I think it's going to hurt my relationship with Yuki and Haru."

Tohru gasped and said, "But Kyo-kun…why are you hiding this from them? Shouldn't they know about this feeling?"

_He sees what I see  
And he knows  
What I know  
Oh, oh  
So don't forget  
As you ease  
On down my road_

Kyo grimaced as he explained, "I know, but I'm afraid. Cats have good instincts you know? This intuition is telling me that I'm going to lose them…and it scares me more than it pisses me off."

Tohru's face was incredibly somber as she whispered, "What could be strong enough to tear you three apart? You already went through so much before…it's not fair that you have to suffer anymore heartache. I wish there was something I could say or do to help…but I have no idea what."

Kyo bit his lip and stared down at the ground. He felt Tohru lean closer to him and her warmth gave him comfort. It was times like these he sincerely wished he could hug her. The old thought he had once banished returned once more: if he wasn't cursed so that he couldn't hug any female…would he still have ended up gay….and in love with two of his cousins?

_He's there in the dark  
He's there in my heart  
He waits in the wings  
He's gotta play a part  
Trouble is a friend  
Yeah ,Trouble is a friend of mine_

"It's ok. Thanks for listening. You're the best friend I've ever had Tohru," he whispered as he gently placed his chin on the top of her head.

Her hair smelled really good. She must use strawberry-scented shampoo. Yuki always smelled of flowers and Haru always smelled like a combination of grass and musky cologne. Actually, Haru smelled like sex. At least, to Kyo he did. The ox was too damn cocky and attractive for his own good.

"Kyo-kun? You're my best friend too. I'm sorry I can't help you," Tohru replied, her face burned as she lightly pressed her face against his chest.

Kyo laughed at her shyness, but the laughter lacked its usual energy. He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and he frowned. He couldn't let her see him fall apart. He couldn't let anyone see him cry. Akito took advantage of his weakness and it made him realize that bad things become worse when people's hearts are weak. If something truly was about to happen, then he knew he needed to be prepared for it…he needed to stay strong. _  
_

_So don't be alarmed  
If he takes you by the arm  
I roll down the window  
I'm a sucker for his charm  
Trouble is a friend  
Yeah  
Trouble is a friend of mine  
Ahh_

But, Kyo didn't know that he would need to rely on that strength sooner rather than later. As he and Tohru parted with equal blushes of embarrassment, the person who had been watching from the shadows emerged. They turned and resumed their walk to meet with the others. They knew there would be questions but Kyo would easily be able to distract them enough to change the subject. Tohru would never betray him, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. Yuki and Haru had a right to know what was wrong with their boyfriend, especially since his dilemma directly involved them.

The voyeur glared fiercely at the pair as they disappeared from view. The intimate position Kyo and Tohru had unwittingly put themselves was immediately suspicious. Everyone knew that the Cat had changed ever since he met the friendly girl. She was kind, loving, gentle, understanding, and honest. Practically everyone adored her…everyone except for the one who had witnessed the girl's private exchange with Kyo. This small incident served as just enough fuel to add onto the observer's fire. Without a doubt, Kyo and Tohru were going behind everybody's backs, and this act of betrayal was inexcusable!

_How I hate the way  
He makes me feel  
And how I try  
To make him leave  
I try  
Oh, oh, I try  
_

Rin had known from the beginning that the stupid Cat was not worthy of Yuki and Haru. Even Tohru, who had initially annoyed her, deserved better than that scum. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she turned and left the school grounds. Yes, she had let Haru slip through her fingers, but she convinced herself that this was not some desperate attempt to get him back. No, this was just her looking out for his best interests…and Yuki's. She had never really liked Kyo anyway. Now, her dislike morphed into hate. How could someone willingly hurt Haru? He was kind, handsome, and loyal. When he learned the truth, he would be devastated. But, would his devastation be enough to lead him straight into her arms? She hoped so.

_But he's  
There in the dark  
He's there in my heart  
He waits in the wings  
He's gotta play a part  
Trouble is a friend  
Yeah, Trouble is a friend of mine  
_

Tohru and Kyo finally came upon the gathering of their friends sitting under a large tree on a blanket. Uo, Momiji, and Hana immediately jumped up and fawned over Tohru, pestering her with questions and shooting accusing glances at Kyo. He ignored them and walked over to where his boyfriends sat quietly. He saw the inquiring look in their eyes but he merely smiled in what he hoped seemed to be a nonchalant, but cheerful way. Lucky for him, they accepted the gesture and welcomed him warmly. He sat beside Haru and snatched an onigiri from the Ox's bento. As his younger boyfriend roared in (fake) outrage and a playful fight began, Kyo was relived to notice that he had succeeded in capturing everyone's attention. The questions about his time with Tohru would be gone by the time the break was over, he figured. He was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with any troubling confrontations.

_So don't be alarmed  
If he takes you by the arm  
I roll down the window  
I'm a sucker for his charm  
Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah, Trouble is a friend of mine _

But Kyo should have known…Trouble had a way of sticking himself into everyone's lives when it was least welcome. Only this time…Trouble came in the form of the black-clothed body of Sohma Rin…cursed with the Horse of the Zodiac.

**Lady Serena: (cough) So, what do you guys think? Please review! It turned out completely different than I had planned…but I think it's working pretty well. Now the impending doom has been revealed! Rin will be quite a challenge to write but I shall do my best!**

**Haru: (blank stare) You decided to include Rin? Way to complicate things.**

**Kyo: YEAH! And what the hell did you make me out to be the bad guy? I would never cheat on my boyfriends! And with Tohru? She's like a sister to me!**

**Yuki: (looking calmer than he did earlier) This does seem quite problematic. I look forward to what's next.**

**Lady Serena: I'm glad. Just don't let the readers kill me…please!**

**Haru: Don't worry…Yuki would hurt us if we tried to hurt you so we won't.**

**Kyo: You're lucky wench…for now. But as soon as Yuki turns his back…(makes motion of a throat being cut)**

**Lady Serena: (sniffles) Why has my love betrayed me? Why does he only want me dead? (cries in a corner)**


	3. Lithium

**Lady Serena: So I'm finally updating and the plot is unfolding! Yay!**

**Kyo: Whatever.**

**Haru: That's nice.**

**Yuki: I'm looking forward to it Serena-san.**

**Lady Serena: (raised eyebrow) What's up with them?**

**Yuki: (grins) They tried to attack me while I was asleep…and paid for it dearly.**

**Lady Serena: (giggles) Why would they attack you?**

**Yuki: They were trying to dress me in a French maid outfit…(eyes darken) but I caught them red-handed so now they are going to suffer.**

**Kyo: (growl) I'm not going to suffer! I'm not a pervert like you two!**

**Yuki: Says the guy who also tried to make me cosplay.**

**Haru: (pout) What about me? Why should I have to live without sex?! It's cruel and inhumane to deprive me!**

**Lady Serena: (blush) Oh…so that's the punishment. Serves them right. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket!**

**Warning: Yaoi! Rated T for now but may go up to M later.**

**Pairings: Yuki/Haru/Kyo, slight Rin/Haru, hinted Tohru/Kyo**

**Song: "Lithium" by Evanescence**

**Breathless Dawns chapter two**

**Haru's POV- 1****st**** person**

Things between me and my lovers had been awkward lately. I could see the tension curling through Yuki's body and the fiery anger boiling in Kyo's eyes. They tried to hide it…but it was always there…the desire…the thirst for battle. I knew this would happen eventually. The cat and the rat have been bitter enemies all of their lives so them being together (in a romantic relationship of all things) was going against their nature. I love them both, but being stuck in the middle was not an appealing notion.

Three days after Kyo and Tohru's mysterious "talk", things came to a head. The impending fight came after school as I walked with them to Shigure's home. Tohru's friends had agreed to walk with her to work. The tension was so thick I could barely breathe as I watched them nervously out of the corner of my eyes. As expected, it was the feisty kitty that cracked first.

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough of this bullshit! What the hell is your problem ya damn rat?" Kyo exploded.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

Yuki stopped abruptly and pivoted on his heel to shoot Kyo with an icy glare. My heart froze and I instinctively stepped back and to the right to be out of range for any misplaced attacks.

"You stupid cat…do you honestly not know what this is about?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

I noticed Kyo flinch slightly at the venom laced through Yuki's tone. But the hot-head his his unease well and slipped into his comfort zone: anger.

He practically turned red as he roared, "Of course I don't know! I asked you, didn't I? I haven't done anything to piss you off so what's the big deal?"

I winced as I saw the flash of hurt in my kitten's eyes before they hardened once more into furious rubies. He truly had no idea what he had done to deserve such harsh treatment. I was completely clueless also and turned to regard Yuki warily.

The rat-cursed boy responded coolly, "That talk with Honda-san…what was it about?"

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

I'm sure my eyes were as wide and filled with surprise as Kyo's were. Where did that come from? Sure, at the time, I had been curious as well but had dismissed it quickly. It was none of our business what Kyo spoke of with his friends. Everyone knew how close he is to Tohru so it was no surprise that he confided in her and vice versa. So why was Yuki on edge about one simple conversation? If I was shocked by Yuki's words, then Kyo's response truly blew my mind.

His eyes narrowed and he growled, "That is none of your damn business."

It wasn't so much the words which stunned me…but the brief hint of sheer panic I had witnessed in his eyes as his body became rigged, worried me.

I wasn't sure if Yuki had seen it as well, but he shot back, "I bed to differ. I have every right to know what goes on between you and Honda-san. What were you saying— or doing—behind out backs?"

The 'our' implied Hatsuharu as well and he sent me a frustrated glance. Of course I wanted to speak up…to stop them… before they said something they would regret. They were centimeters away from crossing an invisible line and I feared the outcome if they did so. I opened my mouth but was beaten to the punch by Kyo.

He said, "What are you implying?"

Utter silence as Yuki stared him down and refused to respond, At least he knew when to stop, but Kyo plunged head-first into the black hole.

He smirked, "What's wrong Prince Yuki… cat got your tongue?"

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  
Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

I felt my blood run cold and saw Yuki's hands clench as they shook violently. He had his head down, his soft grey strands dangled over his eyelids, so I could not see his beautiful violet eyes…but I knew they were sharp and cold with rage. Kyo had crossed the line, and Yuki was about to follow full speed ahead.

His head snapped up as he said without a trace of emotion, "What I'm trying to say is that you-are-a-whore."

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go._

Kyo recoiled as if he had been slapped and my heart tightened painfully. Did Yuki have any idea of what he had just done? He had destroyed our beloved kitten. I was enraged and numbed at the same time. Normally, Black Haru would have jumped to Kyo's defense and tried to rip Yuki's head off…but he was silent in my jumbled mind. I heard a gasp and glanced at Yuki, who seemed to have snapped out of his moment of temporary insanity, and had covered his mouth. His eyes were wide in shock and horror. He took a hesitant step towards Kyo with one trembling hand reaching out for him. His posture sung of apology but the damage had been done.

Kyo was shattered. He had paled to a ghostly white and his eyes had become lifeless and dull. His arms hung limply at his sides and tears trickled endlessly down his handsome face. I wanted to run over and comfort him…wrap him in my arms and whisper soothing words of love and assurance into his ear. I wanted to kiss away those awful tears. I wanted to turn to Yuki and pierce with a hateful glare as I demanded an explanation. Why so cruel? But…I couldn't. I was numb to my feelings. I felt empty inside and the only thing I felt…was cold.

_Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes._

"Why?" Kyo whispered, nearly breathless.

Yuki shook his head, tears sent flying in all directions, and cried out, "I don't know…I just…I'm sorry. Oh, Kyo…I'm so sorry."

Black Haru would have bit back, "Sorry isn't good enough."

But he was gone now. I was just an empty shell. The world was fast losing colors around me. The only ones that remained were Yuki's glistening amethyst orbs and Kyo's striking orange hair and red eyes (which still lacked their usual warmth). How much longer until faded away as well?

Kyo turned and quickly grabbed his bag which he had dropped earlier before he sped away. I knew he would either shut himself in the dark solitude of his room or curl up on a distant corner of the roof. He was a creature of habit even though everyone could find him easily. Yuki sniffed pathetically and sighed as he also picked up his bag.

He turned to me and muttered, "What should I do? I just spoke without thinking. I know Akito…" he shivered at the name, "he called Kyo that terrible word when he…forced himself on him. Kyo told me. Knowing that…how could I say it? Tell me Haru…what should I do?"

"There's nothing you can do," a familiar cold voice said.

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  
Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh but God I want to let it go_

We both spun around to face the unexpected intruder. I gasped and Yuki's eyes narrowed slightly.

I whispered in awe, "Rin, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you, Haru."

**Lady Serena: (gasp) What do you think? Rin finally show her face! Yuki breaks Kyo's heart! Haru loses more of his emotions! Why did Yuki say such cruel things? How will Haru react to Rin's presence? Shockers ahead folks! Be prepared!**

**Kyo: Why the hell am I always so pathetic?**

**Haru: I don't like not being able to feel. I didn't even speak until the very end!**

**Yuki: I was so mean to my poor kitty! Make it stop!**

**Lady Serena: Sorry boys…you know how it is…more angst and romance ahead! Fluff will take a while but when it does come I think you will be pleased. Reviews please! PLEASE with yaoi on top?**


	4. White Flag

**Lady Serena: Hey y'all. It's been a while cuz I've been busy. The computer messed up my other version of this chapter so I've been screaming and crying for the past few hours. I'm so upset. SIGH.**

**Yuki: Well, let's hope this version is halfway decent despite you having to start all over. **

**Lady Serena: Life sucks. **

**Kyo and Haru: Deal with it.**

**Lady Serena: (cries)**

**Kyo: Damn. Now I feel guilty for making her cry.**

**Haru: Nice going jerk.**

**Kyo: Hey! You were in on it too!**

**Yuki: There, there Lady Serena. Just start the story ok?**

**Lady Serena: Yuki's so nice…unlike two others sexy bishonen I know! (glare)**

**Warning: Boys in love!  
**

**Song: White Flag by Dido**

**Breathless Dawns**

**Chapter Three: White Flag**

Yuki's POV

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

She smiled at him, which seemed more like a smirk, and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you Haru."

I was stunned. How did she know to show up here right after I confronted Kyo about the information she had given me? Could she have planned this?

"Huh?"

She stepped away from the trees she had been lurking behind and sauntered over to him as she explained, "I came to save you from them…and from the darkness within you."

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
I'll tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?_

Ok seriously, she was pissing me off. First she told me that Kyo was cheating on Haru and me with Tohru and although I had called her a liar at first…the seed of doubt had been planted and it grew until I went mad from all of the images in my head. Now I was starting to think that she had lied to me. Kyo would never cheat on us. Tohru was just his friend. His really close, adorable, kind, sweet, loyal friend. I had just been a jealous fool and had pushed my love away with cruel words borrowed from Akito.

"Back off, Rin! He doesn't need you because he had me and Kyo. I think you've caused enough damage here so just leave before I lose control and make you pay for your lies," I spoke as coldly as I could and saw her shiver.

"What did you do Rin? Why is Yuki so angry?" Haru asked quietly, he seemed so weak and unsure.

She glared at me and lied again, "He's angry because he's an idiot. I told him that Kyo had been hitting on that girl and that he's taking advantage of her feelings for him. I saw them together and they were way too close for comfort. Friends don't lean against each other and whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears."

Haru's eyes widened and he glanced at me in shock. I frowned and shook my head. I was such a fool to believe her. I just hoped Haru wouldn't make the same mistake I had._  
_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
Well, I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

"No. Kyo would never betray us. Yuki…you know better and you should be ashamed of yourself for even believing it for a second. Rin, I don't know what you're playing at, but messing with my boyfriends is not going to make me want to come back to you. All you're doing is pissing me off," he said as he crossed his arms and gave her a hard stare.

She seemed to wither a bit as she bit her lip and tears gathered in her eyes. She must really still love him. But I didn't feel sorry for her. She was the one who pushed him away back then and he was happy with me and Kyo now so she had no right to come and try to ruin that. Although, I hate to admit that I was partially to blame because I had believed her and called poor Kyo a whore. How could I ever make it up to him?

_I know I left too much mess and destruction_

_to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

"You're making the wrong choice Haru. They won't be able to help you because they're too busy fighting each other! When you come to your senses…you know where to find me," she said.

I released a sigh of relief as she turned and stomped away. Her dark long hair flowed around her with the wind and I prayed that the darkness she carried had gone with her.

"Yuki, let's go find Kyo. You have a lot of explaining to do to our kitten," Haru said firmly.

I nodded and swallowed as my mouth suddenly went dry. I was feeling extremely nervous to see him again. I followed Haru as he walked briskly towards the house. My eyes were trained on his back and my heart stopped as I got a flash of a vision. Haru's back was in front of me and he was walking away. I was running after him but I was slowing down because I was struggling to breathe. My chest kept tightening and I was trying to scream his name, to beg him to stop…don't go. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed as darkness swallowed me up and Haru disappeared forever.

_Well, I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

"Yuki, are you alright? What's going on? Yuki?!" his voice came to me as the vision ended.

I grasped my chest as it heaved and I felt cold sweat dripping down my body. Haru stood before me with a frightened look on his face and his hands grasped both of my shoulders tightly.

"Haru…Ha…ru," I panted and ignored the tears streaming down my face.

He asked again, "What's wrong?"

"Don't go. Please don't go."

There was a moment of silence between us as I tried to regain my composure. Haru's voice had become devoid of any expression and I worried that I had pushed him too far. Was Rin right about him losing a battle to the darkness? Or was it just my own paranoia taking over? I wanted to tell him…but I was afraid of the truth.

_  
And when we meet  
As I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on  
_

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as he smiled and lovingly caressed my cheek with one hand as he squeezed my shoulder with the other, "Don't worry koi…I'm not going anywhere. Ok?"

Despite the fear lingering in the back of my mind, I felt reassured and nodded, "Ok."

"Good. Now let's go find our poor neko. I'm sure he's moping on the roof right now."

I had a mental picture of Kyo pouting with angry tears in his red eyes sitting on an edge of the roof and sighed. No one knew how to brood better than he did. But at least this time he had a valid reason. A pang of guilt struck my heart and I grabbed Haru's arm and dragged him faster towards the house. I had to set things right immediately.

_  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

We finally arrived and I smiled sadly as I recognized the figure with a mop of bright orange hair standing on the edge of the roof staring down. Kyo did not seem to notice our presence and Haru was equally quiet as he nudged me forward. I knew this was my time to apologize and beg forgiveness, and I was terrified. I loved Kyo completely and was scared that I'd lost him for good. Even if he hated me, I would always still love him.

I climbed the ladder carefully and quietly so as not to startle him but when I got to the top I felt a rush of dread. He was far too close to the edge and the way he was peering so intently over it made me think he was considering jumping. Kyo has jumped off before, but he usually hung on to the side of the house as he did it. Also, ever since Tohru had fainted when he did it the last time, he swore he would stop so as not to give her a heart attack.

Was he seriously just ignoring his promise or did he just not care anymore and wanted to hurt himself? When Haru had found him trapped in the cat house, I was told he had been poised with a knife to his chest, ready to plunge it into himself. Could Kyo still be suicidal and I had just made those feelings re-emerge? I felt dizzy and gripped the ladder tighter as I saw him take a deep breath. He was about to jump!

"No, Kyo! Don't jump!" I screamed.

_  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

I belatedly realized that my shout had startled him as he jolted and turned to glance at me in shock. My mistake was a lethal one as his foot missed the tiles and he toppled backwards off the roof. I watched him fall and felt my heart shatter. I tried to reach out to catch him but I was still on the ladder a few feet away. Kyo was going to die and it was my fault.

"KYO!"

**Wow! A cliff-hanger! Don't you guys love/hate me? Please review!**

**Japanese lingo:**

**bishonen- a term for sexy male anime/manga characters  
**

**koi- love (like saying sweetheart or dear)**

**neko- (cat)  
**


	5. Ballad for Dead Friends

**Lady Serena: …**

**Kyo, Haru, and Yuki: …**

**Lady Serena: You guys are pissed at me aren't you?**

**Kyo: (glare)**

**Haru: (blank face)**

**Yuki: (sobs)**

**Lady Serena: You guys…I'm so sorry. Just keep reading ok? Things will get better…eventually.**

**Kyo, Haru, and Yuki: How long is eventually?!!**

**Lady Serena: Um…uh…sorry! (jumps up and runs out the window crying)**

**Yuki: She does that a lot doesn't she?**

**Kyo and Haru: (nod)**

**Haru: She's pretty fast when she wants to be.**

**Kyo: Damn…who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Haru: I will sexy kitten. **

**Kyo: (blush)**

**Haru: DISCLAIMER- Lady Serena doesn't own us, although we wouldn't mind lending ourselves to her as long as she writes more sex scenes where I do this and that to the sexy kitty and nezumi. **

**Kyo and Yuki: PERVERT!**

**Song: "Ballad for Dead Friends" by Dashboard Prophets (I suggest you listen to it while reading)**

**Breathless Dawns**

**Chapter Four- Ballad for Dead Friends**

Kyo's POV

"No, Kyo! Don't jump!" Yuki screamed from the top of the ladder.

His voice startled me and I pivoted on instinct, forgetting that I was already on the edge. My left foot hit nothing but air and I gasped in horror as I lost my balance and fell back.

"Kyo!"

The wind whistled in my ear and the breath in my lungs was sucked out of me as I fell. I felt the pressure of gravity pushing at me from all sides and I felt a stab of fear as I realized that I was plummeting to my death…and all I could think of was how much I regretted not being able to say goodbye. The next thing I saw was Yuki's panicked purple eyes filled with fear as one of his pale hands reached out towards me in a futile effort to catch me before it was too late.

_How are you feeling?  
Do you feel okay?  
'Cause I don't_

Yuki…no matter how hurt and angry I was because of him, his beauty still made my heart flutter. I closed my eyes as they began to fill with tears. I wondered if he had called out because he assumed I was about to jump in a dumb attempt to commit suicide. Really, I was only trying to clear my head in my favorite spot. I never really wanted to die, Haru and Yuki's love had saved me from that self-hatred Akito has forced onto me, but it seemed that my life was about to end anyway.

Just as I was about to black out, my momentum slowed down. Strong arms held me tight suddenly and I felt warmth. It was so familiar and I felt like sobbing as I felt safe and protected. I knew we were falling together, but I wasn't sure how it happened. I opened my eyes and saw him smile, but then we hit the ground hard and all I saw was darkness.

_It keeps me reeling  
Will I ever be the same?  
No I won't  
It's a cold day in a cruel world_

Two Days Later...

My hand was bloody and burning after having punched the wall of my room so many times that I lost count after thirty. What did it matter? I couldn't give a damn about anything anymore. The person I loved had saved me…ME, the FUCKING CAT. Why? I keep screaming and asking why, but he doesn't respond. He's just lying there. Cold as ice. Unmoving like a statue. Pale like snow. As white as yuki…how ironic.

Ha. Yuki. His once soft violet eyes are always red now because he can't stop crying. He kept apologizing since the minute I woke up. I had been unconscious for twenty-six hours and Yuki had felt tormented as he tried to decide whether he should stay by my side…waiting for me to wake up so that he could explain why he'd said those cruel words. It's Yuki's fault we're in this position. He knows it. Everyone knows it but won't say it out loud.

But I'm not everyone. I told him that I blamed him. I told him I hated him and I cursed and yelled and punched him over and over again. For once, he didn't fight back. I practically pleaded for him to fight back, to give me more reason to hate him, but he simply stood there crying and saying how fucking sorry he was. Yeah, sorry isn't good enough Princ Yuki. Sorry doesn't even cover a bit of it. I almost wish I could have killed him. But I can't. I can't because no matter how betrayed and hurt and so damn angry I am…I still love him. I'll always love him. That damn rat. My beautiful Yuki.

_I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would have saved me from myself?  
Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink  
To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones  
_

I couldn't go into Yuki's room. It smelled like him and it had so many wonderful memories…and HE was in there. No, I don't meanYuki. Well, yeah, the rat was in there too of course, but I mean…Haru. Haru was lying on Yuki's bed. Cold, unmoving, and pale. Pale as snow…just like Yuki. Haru was sleeping and Hatori wouldn't tell me and Yuki what I already knew. Haru wasn't going to wake up. He had saved my life by running forward and climbing up the side of the house far enough to catch me about ten feet off the ground, but then we fell together and when we landed, Haru was beneath me and took the full brunt of the blow. Haru still had dried blood stuck in his hair. Haru has hit his head the hardest and if he ever did wake up, I knew there would be permanent damage. Would he forget us? Would he not be able to control his body? Would he not be able to speak, or laugh, or cry…or love?

Whatever. It didn't matter anymore. Haru was dead even though his heart was still beating…and I wished I could be dead with him.

_Have you been dreaming?  
I don't dream at all  
I have nightmares  
_

I tossed and turned until dawn. I could hear that damn Yuki crying and softly begging Haru to wake up. It was no use of course. He was such a fool. Yeah, and I was a fool for allowing my heart to clench in pain at the thought of tears running down my poor Yuki's lovely face. I ached because he was hurting, and I felt guilt for not being there with him. But how could I? I still couldn't forget those words he said which led to Haru being in that bed. I couldn't stand by Yuki when I still hated him. How could I even stand to be in the same room? Plus, seeing Haru like that the first time was painful enough. It nearly killed me when I watched Hatori frown as he checked his vitals and reported that nothing had changed. No, nothing was going to change. Haru would be stuck that way forever, and it was my fault. Haru got hurt while saving me.

Yes, Yuki is to blame for setting things in motion. I heard about Rin's part in it as well and felt a hint of pleasure as I learned that she had locked herself away in her room at Kagura's place sobbing in agony. They both should feel ashamed…and I hated them bitterly. But the worst part is, I know that the one I hate the most is myself. If only I had killed myself back after Akito dirtied me. There were so many what if's going through my mind that at times it drove me crazy. What if I never let myself fall in love with Yuki and Haru? What if I pushed them away? What if I had told them the truth about my talk with Tohru? Would we still be where we were now? Would Haru still be near-dead and Yuki still be distraught and me…still hating the world?

_  
Memories careening  
Have you come to kill what's left  
Of my smile?  
There's no vacancy in paradise_

I grunted to vent my frustration and wobbled as I forced my sore body to rise from the bed. Screw sleep, it wasn't going to come anyway. I glanced out the window and sighed as I saw the sun peeking at the world as it began its daily journey into the sky. I quickly but quietly made my way down the hall and to the stairs. I limped down them, wincing at every step my sprained left foot took, and nearly yelped as my broken right arm which was in a sling bumped hard into the wall when I nearly lost my balance. Damn injuries were making my life more difficult than it had to be.

I finally made it to the door and escaped, cheering in my head because no one had caught me. The climb up the ladder was painful in more than one way as I recalled the image of Yuki clinging to it with one hand while the other reached out desperately to me. I pushed the mental picture away and grinned as I made it to the top and crawled slowly across the roof. I plopped down with a sigh as I felt fatigue creeping up on me. I would probably pass out soon up there, but I welcomed unconsciousness and the peace which came with it. I could let go of the pain and sadness while in that dark nothingness. It was just me, and the dark and silence. Maybe that was what death is like. It was just there. No more pain, no sorrow, no difficult love and heartbreak.

But then there would be no Yuki. Yuki, with his soft voice and gentle smile and those gorgeous amethyst eyes and silky grey hair. Yuki, the rat who was my enemy-turned-lover. Yuki, the one who had broken my heart. And Haru. Haru, with his crazy antics as Black and his blank indifference as White. Haru, with his love of bodily contact and lewd comments which made us blush. Haru, with his strength, compassion, and endless devotion. Haru, the one who had sacrificed himself for me.

What would I be without them? Nothing. I'd be empty inside. I'd be as good as dead…kind of how I was now._  
_

_I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would have saved me from myself?  
Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink  
Kill the pain that's deep inside my bones  
I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would have saved me from myself?  
I really wished I could have saved you_

"I'm not surprised you're up here," a familiar voice said.

I jumped, a cry of pain escaping my lips as the movement aggravated my arm. I turned to glare at Yuki, hoping the fire in my eyes would burn him enough to chase him away. Unfortunately, all he did was smile and sit next to me. He was too close, that damn bastard. I could smell his comforting scent and hear his quiet breathing and see every elegant muscle moving as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Oh Kami, I wanted him so badly. I wanted to hold him close and cry and tell him how much I loved him and that I forgave him even though a part of me was still furious.

But I didn't. I didn't move and just watched the sun rising with a scowl. I knew he kept glancing at me but I ignored him. The peace I had been searching for was gone and I was annoyed with his presence. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He should be asleep. Asleep like everyone else. Asleep like Hatsuharu.

"What do you want?" I asked after a few tense minutes of silence.

He did not reply for a long time and I was seriously considering pushing him off the roof until he said, "I want you."

My eyes widened and I finally turned to look at him again, "What?"

Yuki sighed as he turned to face me and our eyes met, but those eyes were dull and cloudy with pain, "I want you back. I miss you Kyo. I miss you so much it kills me. But I know that I've hurt you too badly for you to ever forgive me and I know that it pissed you off more when I apologize. The thing is… I don't know what else to do. I've never felt so useless, well, not since Akito…"

Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and I felt guilt and longing swell up in me. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to hide behind my anger, not when he so clearly needed me. Not when he seemed so fragile, as if one touch would shatter him into a million shards. This wasn't my Yuki. This was a shell of him. This was what had been left behind when the dust cleared. It was pathetic and disgusting.

_I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you_

I took in a deep breath and reached out slowly to place my hand lightly on his knee. His eyes widened and he stared first at my hand and then my face in confusion, but there was a spark of hope in his eyes and I felt relieved.

"You're such a bastard. You know I hate it when you cry like that. You're right though, I'm still angry and I haven't completely forgiven you, but I can't push you away anymore. I love you Yuki. I love you, I want you, and I miss you so damn much it kills me."

Immediately after I finished speaking I found myself with an armful of a crying Yuki pushing me down onto my back. He didn't weight much but the pressure on my arm was awful. I kept silent though as he seemed to come to his senses and pull away.

"Oh, Kyo! I'm so sorry! I forgot your injury! Are you ok? Does it hurt? I'm so sor-

"Shut up Yuki. Just…shut up and kiss me," I cut him off before he could drive me crazy with more apologies.

He laughed and I smiled in return as I noticed the twinkle in his eyes. My Yuki was back, and I was so happy I could die. He leaned down to kiss me and as our lips met I refused to close my eyes when I saw the light of the sun forming a halo around Yuki's head. He was glowing and I gasped into our kiss, unconsciously allowing Yuki's sly tongue to slip into my mouth. He sucked on my tongue, pulling a moan from me. We kissed and touched each other as if trying to remember this moment forever. We knew that any moment could be our last, the proof was in our poor Haru, and we were tired of wasting time being angry.

_  
I really wished I could have saved you  
I really wished I could have saved you  
I really wished I could have saved you  
I really wished I could have saved you_

"Yuki…Kyo…" Haru's voice broke the kiss.

We jumped and turned towards the ladder and there was Haru, looking fit as a fiddle and standing at the top smiling at us.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fainted.

3rd Person POV

Haru sighed, "Yuki…you forgot to tell him that I woke up an hour ago didn't you?"

Yuki blushed and nodded, "Oops. Sorry."

Haru laughed and said, "Well, guess we'll sort this out when he wakes up."

**Lady Serena: (climbing in through the window) I honestly had a hard time with the ending of this chapter! There was another version which would have taken the story into another direction but I decided it was too much work and deleted it.**

**Kyo: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Haru: Yo.**

**Yuki: Welcome back Serena-san. Anyway, this was more comical so I enjoyed it. But what was the other version about?**

**Kyo: If it had me committing suicide or something I will kick your ass!**

**Haru: I agree.**

**Lady Serena: Um, well. It had Haru arriving, but as a ghost.**

**Kyo: …what? (eye twitch)**

**Haru: (picks up some white make-up and spreads it across his face) Boo.**

**Yuki: Um…what was the reasoning behind that?**

**Lady Serena: Well, Haru would have been trapped in between life and death (limbo) and Yuki and Kyo would have to work together to bring him back. It was very complex and entertaining but then I might have messed up and made it weird.**

**Yuki: I see.**

**Kyo: you are freaking insane.**

**Haru: (pout of disappointment) So I'm not a ghost?**

**Lady Serena, Kyo, and Yuki: NO!**

**Haru: Aw man…then at least give me sex!**

**Lady Serena: (blush) Maybe…**

**Yuki and Kyo: NO!**


End file.
